


Hot & Horny Steamy Night: (Steve’s Turn):

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hooker Meets Businessman Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Auctions, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Butt Slapping, Canes, Cherry/Cherries, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Fantasy, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hooker, Hot Fudge, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hugs, Jewelry, Kissing, Lace, Lace Panties, Licking, Lingerie, Love Bites, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nude Photos, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Magazines, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reward/Rewards, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Showers, Slapping, Spanking, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Torture, Towels, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipped Cream, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets his reward for the wonderful date that he gave Danno, Does he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series.*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hooker Meets Businessman Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943419
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Steve gets his reward for the wonderful date that he gave Danno, Does he love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series.*

“Mmmmm, Look at you, **_Stud_** , You look absolutely delicious like this”, Danielle “Danni” Williams cooed seductively, indicated to his naked form. She gave a gentle pull to his exposed, & harden cock, “A little uncomfortable, Babe ?”, The Blond Goddess smirked. “No, It feels great”, Steve answered with a pant. He was blindfolded, handcuffed, legs spread out, with his cock straight out.

She smack the ample asscheeks, & they quivered in response, from both of fear, & the chilled air in the room. She leered evilly, & did it again. He groaned, which got her all hot, & bothered. The Voluptuous Blond leaned down to her hunk’s glutes, & gave a delicious bite to each of them. Then, She moved slowly to the front, so she can see him.

She tortures, & punishes his nipples, by groping, & twisting them. Danni licks, & bites them, With an animalistic growl, she tugs on each of them. The Shorter Woman works her way down, & it makes Steve squirms like a worm, Danni was getting all excited about it. Steve loves the treatment that he gets, when she licks his abs. He shivers, when she teases his navel, The Hunky Man vows to get revenge for that.

“I am gonna rock your world, _**Baby**_ ”, She said heated, & seductively. She squeezes his cock possessively, & teasing it a bit, & she leans down into position, as she looks at it. “This is mine”, She growled, & took him into his mouth without hesitation, He rocked further into her mouth, as she was doing this, “OH, SHHHHIIIITTTT!!!!!”, He yelled, as he exclaimed, as his cum was filling her throat.


	2. One:

Danni was wicked with her mouth, & tongue, as she was sucking her lover’s cock. The Golden Goddess nibbled on the head, & gave it a teasingly ghost of a kiss, that made the man weak in his knees. The Woman loves doing it to him, cause he knew that he can handle it. She also kissed him with heat, & hard, leaving him breathless in response. He would do anything to make his lover happy. "Mmmmmm, Spread those legs, **_Baby_** ", She said cooing seductively, as she licked her lips at the sight of him.

"Lookie, Lookie, We got ourselves a shy one", Danni said, as she goosed his "goodies", & he even tried to spread his legs further out, as she lightly touched the underline of the cock. He blushed crimson, as she was looking at him with hunger, & desire. His asscheeks quivered in fear once again, as she laid a sharp slap on his ass,& his muscles tensed in such an attractive way. She got one of her favorite toys out, & was ready to play.

“God, You look so gorgeous when you are like this”, Danni purred, as she got the flogger out, & was ready to have some fun in the process too. It was turning her on big time, & she was horny as hell too. “You love being my fuck toy, Don’t you ?”, She asked, as she was stroking him to the breaking point of no return. All he could do was groan, & nodded frantically in response, as he couldn’t move at the moment.

“Mmmm, Good, **_Stud_** , I am gonna work you over like you never been worked over before”, She purred like a I cat, as she easily flicked the flogger, & got him on his harden cock, leaving a stinging sensation behind. His sounds were getting to her, & she kept up the punishment for awhile. He was so ready to cum, but the blond vixen put a stop to that, as she fixes a vibrating cock ring on to his sensitive organ.

“I want you all hot & bothered, Before I let you release your essence”, She said with a smirk. Steve groaned in response, & gasped, as she flicked the ring on. He withered in front of her, & she grasped him, as she wanted to added friction, & pressure to the mix. It was so much fun, & have him turn to putty, & break him at the same time.

It felt like he was in a spell, & he doesn’t want anything to change. Especially, When Danni handles him the way that she was. It felt so good, & he loved that he could give control up to her. The spell was broken for a second, as Danni went to answer the suite’s doorbell.

_“Whoooe, Look at that the hunk of man, Also, Look at that ass !”, The New Voice said, from behind him, as he felt a pinch to his ass._


	3. Two:

Tani Rey came as soon as her friend, & partner called her, She was in shock to see the kind of condition that Danni put her lover in. After saying what she just said, The Beauty gave her pal her full attention. “What are we gonna do about this hunk ?”, as she eyed Steve with hungry eyes, as she checks his body over, & liking what she was seeing.

“Damn, Girl, I think that you broke him, He **_is definitely_** enjoying the punishment too much”, The Younger Hooker caressed the asscheeks in front of her. Steve gasped, as the stranger squeezed them, & lifted him up a bit. “I love it, When a man squeals like that”, “Tani, Steve, Steve, Tani”, Tani purred seductively, “We are gonna have fun tonight, **_Baby_** ” & nibbles on his earlobe. She got her phone, & was ready to get some shots of his hot body.

“Now to increase the intensity”, Danni said, as she put a ball gag in his mouth. Tani smiled, & said, “I think adding a little red to our meat, It will be great”, She took a cane, & swatted it across his bottom. Steve grunted, as his sounds were muffled by the gag in his mouth. The Blond was getting off on the fun that her co-worker, & protégé was having fun with her lover. Suddenly, Sn idea came to mind, She told Tani this, as she went to her, & Steve.

“I think we should turn him into dessert,” The Young Woman seemed down with that, as they got the hot fudge, & whipped cream out. They decorated his body, & added the cherries, After they each gave a swipe, Steve moaned helplessly, as he was getting treated like a snack, The Girls smiled, cause their plan is successful, They can’t wait to see what happens next.


	4. Three:

“Great taste, No guilt”, Tani growled, as she tugged on one of Steve’s nipples, She knew that he was into some kinky shit, & she _**will**_ bring it out of him. She, & the blond spread the desert spread further all over his body, Steve wasn’t sure if he was gonna last long from this exquisite punishment, & it was torturous for him, Especially being in the position that he was in.

"Give him a surprise, Babe", Danni told her best friend, as she hands a flogger to her, & took one for herself. Tani weighed it in her hand, & had an evil smirk on her face. “You are such a bad boy, **_Stud_** ”, She purred, as she stalks him like prey once again, & flicks the flogger against his ass, He gasped in response to that.

“You love it, When we take control, Don’t you, **_Sexy_** ?”, Danni purred seductively, as she grasped his testicles, & rolled them around, so he was rewarded with pleasure. The Brunette knew that he could trust his woman, & she was so good to him, as he was to her. He vowed, as a good man, He would make sure that she would never get hurt ever again. He felt a sudden sting to his cock, all of sudden, The Hunky Man decided to take everything that is dished out to him.

“Let the intensity _**really**_ begin, Shall we ?”, Tani said, as she was getting down to business, & ready to continue the fun. She struck his cock, while Danni teases his balls, as she used her flogger, & it caressed his skin, as she inflicts her pleasurable punishment on him. Tani suddenly came up with an idea, so the fun can continue, & not stop.

“Mmmm, Feel the lace that we are wearing on our bodies”, The Young Hooker purred, as they really cleaned him up, using their mouths, & tongues. As soon as they were done with that. They ran their bodies along his, He was shivering from the sudden chillness, & excitement of what is about to happen next between the three of them, He _really_ can’t believe that his fantasy is coming true at that moment.


End file.
